


The Timing is not Right

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rating Might Change, Secret Relationship, Transboy Pidge, eyeliner expert shiro, this will be kinda drabbly series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being gay for a fellow paladin. It's even harder to keep it a secret when you and your boyfriend are the most obvious couple ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timing is not Right

Day one: Makeup 

Pidge never cared for makeup, nor any of those special cleansers and soaps his mother always used. However, his boyfriend was a bit different.

When Pidge first started getting to know Shiro, he never pegged him for someone that would particular care about their appearance. Pidge wasn’t even sure if he could deal with another Lance, constantly cakeing his face with green masks and spending hours on getting his hair just right.

And he was right, Shiro isn’t another Lance. That, however, does not mean he did absolutely nothing to his face. Somehow he managed to pull Pidge into his few, but very meticulously done, morning traditions. 

It started the first night he managed to fall asleep next to Shiro. They had stayed up later than usual the last night, Pidge crawling into Shiro’s bed and refusing to leave. Hesitantly, as neither had very much experience when it came to these things, they delved into hushed whispers and tangled legs. Everything was slow and gentle as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up wasn’t as wonderful as falling asleep had been. Groaning, Pidge rolled over as a bright light invaded what had been his dark paradise. Sheets rustled and the bed shifted as Pidge continued to cling to the blankets. 

Hearing a slight laugh, Pidge continued to curl further into himself. Gentle hands brushed his hair slowly, as though meant to ease him awake. Pidge blearily opened one eye, staring up at a slightly flustered Shiro. 

“Why,” Pidge started before yawning loudly, “Are you up already?”

“Ah, well, I guess I’m just an early riser?” Shiro chuckled, already rising from the bed. “Anyways, there are some things I do before I can really start the day.” Making his way towards the drawer which contained their few belongings, he dug around before pulling out a plain looking pouch. 

Pidge perked a little, intrigued and curious, wondering what the heck his boyfriend was doing. However his face went pale as he say him pull out tubes and bottles he recognized as beauty products. Shiro glanced at Pidge and stopped for a moment, considering something. Pidge groaned, fearing what he was going to say.

“Have you ever tried putting on eyeliner?” 

Pidge wanted to scream. Yes, yes he had. It was something that ended in failure many times and seemed to take hours for just one eye. Yet, seeing his boyfriend's eager face, he knew he was going to get dragged into it.

And he was correct.  
Pidge squirmed uncomfortably as he watched Shiro begin his routine. It was simple, just washing his face with some kind of strange soap and carefully combing his hair. Pidge, however, was the definition of disaster. With his horrible bedhead he managed to look like some new unidentified life form. Shiro glanced over and sighed, taking his comb and beginning to work through Pidge’s bedhead. 

“How did you even manage this when it was long?” Shiro wondered out loud, battling the various tangles and knots. Pidge rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t.” Pidge mumbled, trying not to squirm too much. 

After the long battle that was his hair, Shiro begin the main objective: Eye-liner. Pidge was ready for hours of smudging and re-doing. What he wasn’t ready for was the extreme precision of his boyfriend’s steady hand. Pidge was frozen still, simultaneously trying not to squirm and trying not to blush due to their lack of space in between their faces. 

Even though he could not see Shiro, due to his eyes being closed, he could feel his warm breath as he focused on his work. Pidge’s thoughts were running rampant. They had never been this close, even during last night they maintained some distance. This was a whole new level of close. 

Pidge twitched a little, his breath catching as Shiro gently held his face in place with his unoccupied hand. If he did not finish soon, Pidge was sure he was going to explode.

Luckily, he unspoken wish came true as Shiro backed away, “I’m done.” He said, excitement in his voice, “Take a look.”

Pidge opened his eye slowly, afraid to see what his boyfriend had done to his face. Looking into the mirror, he was awestruck. It wasn’t like he was a completely new person but rather a modified Pidge. With this eyeliner, he was struck with a realisation. It was like a part of Shiro was now a part of him. He finally broke down and became a blushing mess. 

“It-” Pidge paused, trying to collect himself, “It looks great.” Shiro smiled softly before resting his head on top of Pidges.

“Now we match, in a way.” Shiro mumbled. Pidge glanced up at him before sighing. Screw it, Pidge thought. 

Within a blink of an eye, Pidge pulled in Shiro for a quick kiss before hastily pulling away. Shiro just stood there, dumbstruck. 

“Thanks, a lot.” Pidge said, not able to look Shiro in the eyes. Shiro blushed as his brain caught on to what Pidge just did.  
“Um, maybe we could do this again?” Shiro suggested, looking to the side, his hand held out. Pidge smiled and took his hand, before pretending to huff in annoyance. 

“If it makes you happy, sure.” Pidge says before glancing at Shiro, leading them before to burst into laughter. 

“Come on, I wanna show the rest of the team how cute my boyfriend is.” Shiro said determinedly before beginning to drag Pidge towards the dining room.

“Hey! I didn’t agree to that!” Pidge complained, “Just remember not to mention the boyfriend part…” however, he didn’t pull himself out of Shiro’s grasp. Maybe he could bear with his ideas for a little longer.

As they neared the dining room, Shiro loosened his hold on Pidge and the smaller paladin let go completely, secretly glad because he could feel his hand becoming sweaty. The other paladins were already inside the dining room, sans hulk, who was probably still in the kitchen.

None of them looked their way at first, letting them sit down quietly. Unfortunately, Lance didn’t let that continue for long.

“Hey Pidge- IS THAT EYELINER?” Lance half-shouted in awe. “Bro. You never wear makeup. What’s with it today?”

“Umm.” Pidge shoot lance a look, showing he was obviously not amused, “Does it matter?”

“Of course it does! I offered to put makeup on you before and you slammed a door in my face!” He said incredulously.

“I just felt like it.” Pidge said sternly, with the intention of ending the conversation.

Shiro looked over at Pidge and, understanding his tone, looked over at Lance. “It’s his business Lance.”

“Well I think it looks nice, Pidge.” Keith speaks up, looking suspiciously at Shiro who has the exact same wing in his eyeliner. Pidge nodded in silent thanks

Lance followed Keith line of sight and let his mouth drop slightly before leaning back in his chair. The rest of those at the table exchange silent glance while Shiro and Pidge sit obliviously. No more words were said as Hunk comes out with breakfast and the team dives into the food.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again everyone!! this time im doing a multi-chapter fic, and once again my work is featuring my two fav gays: shiro and pidge! im not sure how many chapters this is going to be but im sure as heck going to enjoy the ride and i hope you guys do too!


End file.
